Twin Delight
by Black-Sakura-Drops
Summary: While waiting for Tamaki to find them, the twins find something interesting to do… LEMON. HIkaruxKarou. TWINCEST! Oneshot babeh.


Disclamer: We do not own "Ouran High School Host club". And If we did, it would probally be filled with more drama and more of Tamaki's stupidity!

This is rated Mature for a reason… so it's interesting how it took us… how long to complete this? – Filled with our random fits of laughter!

Genxia: BTW, this is our first time writing a lemony yaoi, in fact, twincest (giggles). So that means we just de-flowered (thinks of Marluxia and laughs hysterically) ourselves? Do you feel as Accomplished as I do?

Black-Sakura-Drops: We typed this over MSN Messenger. I haven't wrote yaoi since I was ten. Almost five years later... OH YEAH!!! runs in a circle Don't shoot us if it sucks monkey balls. And if you HAVE to shoot someone.. points to Genxia and runs away Ta-ta!! (Btw I was Kaoru. )

It was one of those random days where Tamaki would decide to play a commoner's game. Today, it was hide-in-seek inside the school because it was wet on the neatly cut field outside. It wasn't a thunderstorm, a typhoon, or anything of that matter. Just a cold, wet day.  
Of course, the Hitachiin twins hid together, this time choosing the third floor music room where the host club would always meet at. Earlier they had betted Tamaki that he wouldn't be able to find them. And it was true. Tamaki had most likely walked past the music room several times and didn't bother to look in there.

Hikaru, being frequently bored said flatly, "How long do ya think it's gonna take him to find us?"  
"You know him," Kaoru replied "He has scattered brains."  
"Heh. Sooo… what do ya wanna do until the idiot finds us?"  
"I don't know about you, but I wanna find a blanket. It's cold. I'll use one of Hunny's." Kaoru said as he grabbed one of Hunny's blankets.  
"So you're gonna take a nap?" Hikaru said with an annoyed tone.  
"Well by the time I wake up, it'll be time for school 'cause the Lord of Idiots still wouldn't have found us." Kaoru said, laying down on the couch and bringing the blanket closer to his body.  
"True... So what am I gonna do while you sleep. I'm not tired, unlike you."  
"Well warm up then. We'll BE here for a year." Hikaru quietly said, pulled the covers up to his chin, and fell asleep… extremely quickly.

Hikaru walked over to the windows and looked out of it. He saw the big green field a big muddily mess. The rain made everything duller than it usually was. The rain made days unbearably boring for Hikaru's active spirit.

Suddenly, Kaoru said in his sleep: "Ngg... Hikaru... I'm so cold..." He began to shiver a bit.

Hikaru looked over to where his twin was sleeping at and proclaimed loudly: "Oi, you're so sensitive to the weather… But, I can't just leave you cold."

Kaoru moved further into his pillow and shivered. You could hear his teeth chattering echo off the walls of the silent music room. Hikaru walked over to the couch and sat down. He then pushed Kaoru over a bit and laid down, rapping his arms around Kaoru's body.

"Better, Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's ear.  
Kaoru suddenly woke up. "Much better." He whispered back.  
Hikaru playfully lifted an eyebrow. "Were you faking being cold, Kaoru?"  
Kaoru looked into his twin's eyes. "Does it matter," he winked.  
"Well I would think that you wanted something from me. Like— " Hikaru abruptly ended his sentence by kissing Kaoru on his lips. Kaoru responded by grabbing Hikaru's shirt and pulling him closer, deeper into the kiss and deeper into the embrace.

"I knew it. You can't resist me..."

"Don't ruin the mood with you ego, Hikaru," Kaoru pouted.

Hikaru kissed Kaoru again, but more passionately. He began playing with Kaoru's hair. Kaoru kissed more and more, becoming aware off the annoying clothes inbetween each movement. Hikaru too began to realize the clothes hindering any further progress. He quickly started to unfasten Kaoru's shirt. Kaoru began rapidly undressing his brother, as a result of becoming more and more aroused. Seams of the clothing were ripped in the process; a button popped off, sleeves were torn, but they didn't care at all. Hikaru began to kiss at Kaoru's neck. His head and right hand began to travel down Kaoru's stomach. Kaoru's pants felt as thought they were shrinking more and more every inch his twin moved down his heated body.

Kaoru bit down on his bottom lip. "Hi-Hikaru..." slipped out of his mouth.  
When Hikaru reached the button of his brother's pants, He looked up at Kaoru's face.  
"How bad do you want it Kaoru? Hmmm?" Hikaru's voice vibrated.  
Hikaru began to move his palm against Kaoru's length through the cotton fabric.  
Kaoru's pelvis started to move slightly uncontrollably. "Don't tease me..." Kaoru pouted once again, soon remembering how that was a mistake. His brother loved to see him whine and pout.

Hikaru chuckled as he slowly unzipped Kaoru's zipper. Kaoru bit down on his lip more.

"Hikaaaru..."  
Hikaru took off his twin's pants, leaving his boxers on. He then began to slowly rub his palm on Kaoru's erection.  
"Mmmmmm... Kaoruu." Hikaru began to moan.  
Kaoru pelvis moved at a steadier pace now. He started to pant. Hikaru slowly took off Kaoru's boxers, and threw them on the other side of the room.  
"No fair," Kaoru pouted again. He suddenly wrestled his twin ending up on top of Hikaru and undoes his pants, leaving only boxers. Kaoru decides to tempt him in a more awful way. He slowly blew his hot breath on his brother's length.

"How does it feel now?" Kaoru said seductively while gently rubbing his lips on Hikaru's length, still blowing. A loud moan came from Hikaru's lips. His hips jerked up to Kaoru's face.  
"Is... this... payback? Uhhh."  
Kaoru looked up into his brother's eyes "Unless you can do better..." he said as he continued mischievously amusing himself seeing Hikaru at his whim.

Hikaru's stubbornness to follow anyone's whim drove him to grab hold of Kaoru's length and to begin pumping it. Hikaru got more aroused from feeling Kaoru's plump, aroused penis. Kaoru let's out a small scream of both surprise and pleasure. He continued blowing on his twin, still wanting to tease him.

Hikaru stuck three of his fingers into Kaoru's mouth. "Suck good…" He smiled.

Kaoru sucked at brother's fingers, while being pumped at the same time. The only thing he could do now was to do the same for his twin. He got rid of the final article of annoying clothing. He thought they were complete twins, but after being teased as much as he was, Hikaru was just... so much... bigger. When Hikaru's fingers were well moistened, he stopped pumping, got ontop of Kaoru and turned him onto his stomach.

Hikaru then said seductively: "Do you want this? Do you want to come for me?"

Kaoru looked over his shoulder and nodded. Hikaru stuck one finger into Kaoru. Kaoru moaned loudly. He admitted to himself that he was tight, and so he braced himself for more. Hikaru began to gently push his finger in and out of Kaoru, and then picked up the pace before suddenly sticking another finger inside.

"Ohh, you're sooo tight Kaoru."

Kaoru winced. He responded with a "Ya think," trying to sound smart. Hikaru, being the ass that he often was, didn't bother to fully stretch out Kaoru and inserted another finger. Kaoru screamed in pain. He regretted that last comment now. He should know his brother better. Though through the pain, he found some pleasure. Hikaru felt accomplished and properly stretched his brother out. He brought the tip of his manhood to Kaoru's entrance and rubbed against it.

"Ready?" Hikaru said, starting to push his head into Kaoru and then bringing it out. Kaoru winced and moaned in pain quietly to himself.  
"Stop messing around Hikaru" Kaoru yelled, looking at his brother.

Hikaru pushed his length into Kaoru. Kaoru lets out a scream as he remembered how huge his brother was... the hard way. He wanted him to go deeper. He wanted Hikaru to find that pleasurable spot. Hikaru pushed his way deeper, searching for Kaoru's spot. He wanted to hear Kaoru scream his name out into the room. He wanted to see Kaoru come in complete and utter bliss.

"Ahhhgggghhh." Hikaru moaned, "You're so... tiiight"  
"You're so... huge. Next time, screw the" Kaoru moaned loudly as Hikaru's length almost left his body, "…teasing."

Kaoru felt his pleasure rising, but he wanted more. He actually began to move backwards so that his brother could move more inward. Hikaru finally hit Kaoru's prostate, he then rocked back and forth against his brother's actions. Kaoru eyes widened. He had reached that point. The pleasure buillt up in the pit of his stomach started to become unbearable. His delight came out in the form of high pitched moans as he gyrated back and forth with his brother: First in slow motions, soon becoming rapid thrusts.

"Oh yes, YEAAA!!" Hikaru yelled out of breath, Kaoru's passage squeezing tighter and tighter on his length, the tip hitting Kaoru's prostate. He thrust harder and harder. He began to pump his brother's length once again, and Kaoru was at his hardest. Kaoru was beyond control. He groaned and moaned wildly. Delight was running through every nerve of his body. The thrusts kept becoming more fast-paced. Hikaru's body shook wildly as he came inside his brother. His weight fell onto Kaoru. Kaoru moaned slowly as he felt his brother's warmth shoot into him. It felt wonderful, and he came onto his own stomach and showered Hikaru's.

Hikaru pulled himself out of Kaoru with no problem and layed down. Kaoru turned over and looked at his brother. He laid a kiss on Hikaru's while he slowly and gently stroked Hikaru. He hadn't learned from the pain. It was still fun to tease him and see the wildness in his eyes.

"You know what Kaoru? I bet you that with all the noise we made, that idiot still doesn't know where we are." Hikaru said after their lips had parted.  
"So we'll make more." Kaoru responded, cuddling with is twin.

Fin

A/N

Genxia: WE LOVE YOU TAMAKI, but you a dumb blonde at times… you give it a whole new meaning , ha-ha. Btw, how were those lups Kaoru? I MEAN LIPS…This one (points to Black-Sakura-Drops) kept making brownies. I hope you didn't burn them (LIIIIES). This was so much fun.

Black-Sakura-Drops: I feel oober accomplished. Yes I kept making brownies. And YES I almost burned them.. tears shakes fist at GenxiaWe had a giggle fest while typing this. Yaaaay!!

Keep on the look out for another twincest fanfic by the end of this week!

Edited by Genxia once again.  
And Black-Sakura-Drops had to edit her damn edits for the next half-hour... (annoyed)

BTW, Leave comments and we will give you some of Black-Sakura-Drop's brownies, Guaranteed to make you hyper active (like the time I did when I went to her house!)


End file.
